Nosocomephobia
by Heidi28
Summary: Nosocomephobia - fear of hospitals. Stan is afraid of hospitals. What will happen if he suddenly must visit one of them? Fortunately, Kyle is here for him, as always. Oneshot. (A Christmas present for Mickeymouse4everz)


**A/N: Why hello guys! First of all, this is a Christmas present for my South Park buddy called Mickeymouse4everz. She wrote a fic for me (Thanks again!), so I wrote something for her. Surprise! Anyway, this is my first South Park story. It's about Stan and Kyle, I love them. Nonslash, only slash if you want it to be. This story sucks, I'm so sorry, but it's 1:15 AM and my head hurts. I also can't translate all my thoughts from Slovak to English. And last note - my English is really bad, so give me some tolerance, haha! Sorry, Grammar Nazis! Okay, I'll shut up. Reviews and criticism appreciated. No flames, please! Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**So, South Park doesn't belong to me. Matt and Trey own it. Lucky bastards! I own only my computer.**

***hides in corner while you're reading this***

,,Stanley! Come here, I need you right now!" Sharon's voice yelled from the kitchen.

It was another day in South Park – the snow was everywhere, though the sun was shining. Just a normal Friday afternoon. School has already ended, so our favorite boys were in their houses, getting ready for their usual football game at Clyde's garden. Everyone was happy – the weekend just started, so people finally could do what they needed or wanted.

Too bad for Stan.

He was sitting on his computer chair, playing Call of Duty with his best friend, no, super best friend, Kyle. A football game is going to start after two hours, so they could play that game for a while.

Stan flinched on his chair, as he heard his mother's voice.

_Goddammit, I'm in the middle of the game._

,,Coming mom!" he yelled back. ,,Okay, I have to go, Kyle. I'll meet you later."

,,'Kay, bye dude," Kyle ended his call with him as Stan hopped from his chair and leaved the room.

Stan went down the stairs. In the living room, Randy was watching TV with about six cans of beer around him. He didn't say anything, maybe he was drunk, or too focused on TV. Stan, annoyed by his father's alcohol dependence, headed to the kitchen.

Sharon was washing some plates. Mrs. Marsh always did something.

As she heard Stan's steps, she turned to him, dishes still in her hand.

,,Oh, there you are." She turned back to the washstand as she continued to wash the dishes.

,,Okay, Stanley, I want to talk to you about something." She said, carefully.

,,Umm, sure, I guess…" Stan didn't seem to notice this.

,,Do you still remember that date when we had to go to the dentist?"

_The… Dentist? _Stan thought, scared a bit. _Aw, crap…_

,,No," he replied with a kind of distraught voice.

Sharon took a deep breath. ,,It's tomorrow."

,,Tomorrow?!" Stan almost screamed. ,,We can't go tomorrow!"

,,Calm down. We have to go to the hospital tomorrow. Without any excepts," she replied.

,,The… The hospital?" Stan was completely distraught.

,,Well, they moved the ordinary to the Hell's Pass hospital, so we have to go there." She turned to him. ,,Stanley, listen to me. I know you don't want to go visit the dentist, but we have to, you didn't visit him in a long time." Stan was shaking by now. It made him feel sick, ready to puke anytime.

,,N… No! I don't want to go there!" He sniffed with tears welling in his eyes.

,,Stan, calm down! You are no longer a baby!"

,,Leave me alone, mom!" He yelled, flinched and ran back to his room. _The hospital… No!_

Sharon just sighed as he leaved the room. _I'll give him some time for calm down, but we will go to the hospital tomorrow for sure._

Stan ran back upstairs. He closed the door in his room, jumped on his bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. _Please, no! Hospital… Tomorrow… Please, someone help me! I don't want to go there! _

_Please… _He covered his head with his arms.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Clyde's garden**_

_Where's Stan? He is usually first to be here, _Kyle asked himself, concerned. _Wonder where is he…_

The boys were going to their football positions. Kyle, Cartman and Kenny vs. Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek. Stan was missing, of course.

,,Guys, how the hell do we play this without Stan?" Kyle asked other boys, annoyed by the larger opponent team.

,,I think you should try to win without him," Clyde said. Kyle glared at him.

,,This is not only about a game! I mean, something is really wrong with Stan! He never missed our football games!"

,,Ooooh, the Jew is missing his hippie-boyfriend," Cartman sang.

,,Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle yelled, pissed off, as usual.

,,GAH!- W-why are you so ups-set about it, Kyle?" Tweek inquired.

Craig rolled his eyes. ,,Maybe he just couldn't come, so leave him alone." He said in his monotone voice.

Kyle frowned. ,,You guys don't understand!" Everyone surprisingly looked at him.

Kyle knew something is wrong with Stan. He could feel it in his bones. Now, he was really concerned.

Stan and Kyle called that strange feeling "The Super Best Friends Syndrome". They could tell what is wrong with the other boy in an instant. With this bond, Stan and Kyle always helped each other as soon as possible. They just care about each other a lot.

He wanted to visit Stan.

That's why the other boys don't understand him – they don't have this special bond, like Stan and Kyle.

,,Ay! Go find your lover and don't bother us, dumb Jew!" Cartman laughed. ,,Fags!"

Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He clenched his fist and punched right into Cartman's nose with loud "crack". Cartman's nose started bleeding.

Cartman blinked few times. Then he began to cry. ,,Moooooooooooooooooom!"

Clyde, surprised, began to cry too.

Kyle angrily looked at the other boys and said: ,,I'm going to check on Stan."

,,You should stop being so dramatic over that thing." Craig replied. Kyle frowned at him, as Craig flipped him off.

,,Fine. That's it. I'm going to visit Stan. I don't care about any stupid football game." Kyle said calmly, as he stormed off.

As Kyle walked away, Kenny looked at Tweek. ,,What the fuck did just happen?"

* * *

Kyle approached the Marsh residence. He walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

He stood there few seconds, looking down at his feet. Finally, Sharon came and answered the door.

,,Hey, Mrs. Marsh. Is Stan here?"

,,Hello Kyle. Stan is here, but I'm not sure if he wants to talk to anyone."

,,Why? Did something happen?" Kyle asked, worried.

Sharon sighed. ,,Well, I don't know what's wrong with him. You should visit him later, he's not in mood to talk."

,,Please, Mrs. Marsh. Just for five minutes."

Sharon looked at something inside a house. ,,Okay, Kyle, come in, but if he doesn't want to talk to you, don't bother him, okay?" She leaved the door.

,,Sure. Thanks, Mrs. Marsh." As Sharon nodded, Kyle began to walk to Stan's room.

Stan was lying in his bed, sobbing. _Why does mom do this to me? She knows me! I just… Can't…_

He wiped his tears with his sleeve.

Suddenly, he heard knocks on his door.

,,Leave me alone, I said!" Stan yelled with shaky voice. He buried his head in his pillow.

,,Dude, it's me, Kyle." Said the familiar voice behind the door.

,,Kyle..?" Stan raised his head from the pillow. ,,What are you doing here?"

,,Something is wrong with you, Stan. I know it."

,,Just leave me alone!" Stan screamed. He dropped his head back to the pillow.

,,Stan, please! I want to help you, dude! "

Silence.

Few minutes later, the silence was first broken by Kyle.

,,Stan… You can tell me anything, I'm your super best friend."

_Is he still here? _Stan thought. _Maybe Kyle has a point…_

He sat up in his bed, wiping his remaining tears with a blanket. There's no way out – he must explain everything to Kyle. _He will laugh at me, _he thought sadly.

,,Okay…" Stan replied.

Kyle finally opened the door.

He quickly eyed the room – first, he looked at the desk, then at the bed and then Kyle looked at Stan. Their glances met.

,,Stan?" He could see the pain in his super best friend's eyes.

,,Yeah..?"

,,Why did you not open the door for the first time? You know, I'm always here for you." Kyle approached the bed.

,,Because I don't fucking want to tell anyone, Kyle!" Stan yelled.

Kyle flinched, hurt. He looked down at his feet. ,,I don't want to bother you then… See you tomorrow…" He started to walk out of the room.

Stan noticed this. He felt guilty. ,,Kyle, I didn't mean it like that… Come back…"

,,Then… Why, dude?"

,,Because it's so embarrassing!" Stan screamed. Few tears escaped from the corner of his eye. ,,You'd probably laugh if I told you that!"

Kyle raised his head, surprisingly. ,,Dude, I never laughed on you and I never will. You're my best friend. We are here for each other." Stan turned his back to him, trying to avoid the eye contact.

Kyle sighed. He jumped on the bed. ,,Stan, turn back."

,,…"

,,Stan."

Stan slowly turned his face to him. He sniffed.

Kyle slung an arm around his buddy. Stan began to sob.

,,Sssshh, it will be okay," Kyle soothed, as he embraced him with one arm and moved closer to him.

After two minutes, Stan finally spoke. He wiped his tears.

,,It's s-so embarrassing… M-mom told me that I have to go to the dentist tomorrow…"

Kyle was surprised. ,,Is that all?"

,,She also said they moved the ordinary to the hospital…" Stan sighed.

Kyle wasn't his best friend for no reason. He knew everything about Stan - what he likes, what he dislikes or what he is afraid of. But he was surprised, again. Yes, Kyle knew Stan dislikes hospitals, but this is serious.

,,T-the hospital, Kyle! Do you know what I mean? Doctors, injections, blood, diseases! I can't go there!" he sobbed. He was shivering violently.

Stan leaned to Kyle and buried his head into Kyle's shoulder. He started crying.

Kyle's jacket was soaked with Stan's tears, but he didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around Stan. ,,Sssshhh, dude, it will be okay, calm down…"

After a while, Stan stopped crying, but his head still remained on Kyle's shoulder.

,,Nosocomephobia." Kyle thought.

,,What?" Stan raised his head.

,,Fear of the hospitals…"

,,…What?"

,,Oh, nevermind. Listen to me, Stan. I know you don't want to go there, but it's not that ba-"

,,Yes, it is, Kyle! I j-"

,,Calm down, Stan!" Kyle yelled. ,,It's not that bad. You aren't going to the hospital. You're going to the dentist."

,,But that ordinary was moved to the hospital," Stan sniffed.

,,Once again, you aren't going to the hospital. You know, the dentist will only check if everything's alright with you teeth. And you haven't got fear of the dentists. You'll just walk through the hospital. Nothing more. Only dentist."

,,Really..?" Stan asked.

,,Yeah," Kyle smiled.

,,But… The dentist is the same person as the doctor!"

,,No, they aren't same. I know what you mean, and don't worry. I've been in that ordinary. The dentist just check your mouth and that's it. No blood, no injections, well, only if you have good teeth," Kyle chuckled.

,,Dude, I brush my teeth twice every day!" Stan pushed him.

,,I can't smell it," Kyle smirked and pushed him back.

After this mini push-fight, Stan asked Kyle: ,,Dude, does that drill hurt? I remember you had two fillings before."

,,Just imagine something. Like Sparky. You love him. It'll help you, I promise." Kyle grinned.

,,Okay… Thanks for everything, Kyle, you're the best friend I could ask for." Stan hugged him tight.

Kyle hugged back. ,,No problem, dude."

After a while, they pulled away.

,,Dude, I must apologize to my mom for being like crybaby! Hold on!" Stan ran down the stairs.

Only two minutes and Stan was back in his room.

,,So, I'm going tomorrow," Stan smiled.

,,Good luck, buddy," Kyle smiled back. "I have to go, my mom will be pissed off, you know. Tell me everything tomorrow." He pat him on his back.

,,I will. Thanks again, Kyle."

* * *

**That was bullshit, wasn't it? Whatever. Screw you guys, I'm going to bed. Hope you liked it, Mickey!**


End file.
